


Her Furry little friend

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Elaine is horny for her Eevee...
Relationships: Ayumi | Elaine & Eievui | Eevee
Kudos: 11





	Her Furry little friend

Elaine had gotten home after beating the Elite Four, her mother was over at the professors, but the girl didn’t care, smirking as she locked her bedroom door, she was looking at her Eevee, she recently saw a few videos online about woman fucking their Pokemon it was enticing, Elaine picked her Eevee up and stroked his seven inch cock in her arms, making her furry little friend squirm, in fear at first but soon Eevee relaxed and was enjoying the pleasure, his precum leaking all over Elaine’s hands.

Sucking Eevee’s cock on her bed, Elaine made sure her beloved partner felt all the pleasure she could give him, Eevee was soon having Orgasms, on the bed, his cum spraying Elaine all over her face, smirking she pulled her shorts and knickers off, and positioned Eevee’s face too her pussy, the now horny Pokemon getting the message and he started too slurp and suck his partner’s pussy, Elaine panting as he did so, getting on all fours she beckoned him over, her ass in the air ready too be fucked like an animal.

Taken doggy style Elaine could only grunt as he Eevee ravaged her pussy, her loyal partner fucking her like a powerful beast, finally Eevee cummed all inside her pussy, the young trainer panting as she never had such a good fuck before, and now she knows how great Eevee was as a sexual partner, she picked her partner up and cleaned his cock with her tongue, kissing Eevee she planning so many for fuck sessions with her perfect partner.

END


End file.
